


Woke Up In Nashville

by Pamelamichelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthzazar is an ass, Dean might be too forgiving, M/M, Musician Castiel (Supernatural), Sexual Harassment, Songs in Fic, Taking advance of Cas, break ups, i suck at tagging things, make ups, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamelamichelle/pseuds/Pamelamichelle
Summary: Cas finally gets his big break into the music industry, but will it be the thing that breaks him and Dean?





	Woke Up In Nashville

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Super nervous person here. This is only my second thing ever posted, and I did all the editing myself. I KNOW I missed some stuff, but I open to any and all critiques.  
> If anyone feels like doing a second edit for me DM me on twitter @Pamnolyk
> 
> There are two songs used in this fic, both of them I changed some words, took out some things, ect. to make them fit the story.  
> The first one is Woke up in Nashville https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TgltY66XGs  
> The second one is Best Shot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkPJSCHaTds

“So,” Sam started as he plopped down on the opposite side of the couch of Dean, “Let’s go to Ellen’s tonight, it’s been..”  
“Sam, stop I know how long it has been since we went to the bar, you done the same thing for the pass three weekends.” Dean sighed, leaning his head on the back of the couch, putting his feet up on the table. “ And I’m fine right here.”  
“Look, I know this is hard but you can’t stop your life because Cas decided to go Nashville..”  
Dean gave Sam a hard look, pushes to his feet and walks to grab his leather jacket. “If it will make you stop with the chick flick shit for good we’ll go tonight, but I’m not talking about Cas. He made his choice. Let’s go” 

Dean pulls out his phone on the way to the car opening his and Charlie's text tread. 

To Charlie: Sasquatch is making me talk about the Cas shit or go out because I can’t ‘stop my life because of it’. Wanna meet at the roadhouse. 

After pulling into a parking space in the back, he noticed his message still hadn’t been read. 

To Charlie: Come on man, you know everyone is going to want to know what happened. Come help me keep the subject off Cas. I can’t do it tonight. 

“Got a hot date waiting on you?” Sam laughed pointing at Dean’s phone  
“Fuck you.”  
Sam rolled his eyes but followed Dean right up to the bar. Dean knocked on the bar, “What’s a guy gotta do to get a beer in this place?” A smile in his eyes as Ellen turned around. “How about a hello after not seeing you for weeks mister.” Ellen laughed slapping the rag in her hand on the bar in front of Dean with her other hand on her hip.  
“I know, I’m sorry, I’ve just been..”  
“I know sweetheart, but we’re all here for you.” She said turning to grab each boy a beer.  
“The deal was no click flick stuff when this one convinced me to get off my ass and come out.”  
Ellen put her hands up “No click flick stuff.” she echoed back.

Dean turn to lean his back against the bar as the door open and a flash of red caught his eyes, “Hey Red, you got a new best friend or something, I’ve been texting you.”  
Charlie turned to look at Dean with wide eyes turned around and whispered something to someone Dean couldn’t see, and rushed over to him while pulling her phone out of her pocket “I haven’t checked my phone, and look I was going to tell you first thing tomorrow, but he didn’t want me to say anything to you before he could.”  
“Charlie,” Dean's voice was tight as he continued “What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“Cas is back.” 

“Ellen can I get something stronger? Whiskey?” Dean turned setting on a stool with his back to the door. “When you say he’s back, you mean..”  
“Yea he’s here, he said he was going to talk to you tomorrow but…”

“Hello Dean.” Cas cut Charlie off in the middle of her rant.  
“Well you still need a fucking bell,” Dean turned taking a sip of his drink and looking at the man who broke his fucking heart for the first time in two months. “Welcome back.” Dean tip his glass in Cas’ direction before downing the rest and slamming it down on the bar behind him before pushing past the group of friends around him to walk outside.  
—————————————

Cas officially left Lawrence two months ago, he’s laying in a motel room that reminds him of the time Dean described to him the motels John made him and Sam stay in the years after his mom's death. He stayed at the Kimpton until the two weeks ago when everything Dean said was going to happen, happened. 

Now instead of the rooftop pool, 4,000 sq ft spa and 24 hours fitness center, he’s staying in a room that’s just a bed, tv, night stand, and a bathroom with a shower he can barely fit it. Cas knows he couldn’t afford the cost of the room Balthazar was paying for, but he could definitely afford something nicer than where he’s staying. 

He keeps telling himself that the only reason he’s in this room is because he has everything he need to write his music here. 

The truth is, he can’t stop thinking about Dean, he needs this tiny part of the man who was not only his partner but his best friend for years. He’s probably the only person beside Sam who knows exactly what the years Dean and Sam spend constantly traveling to different states where like. 

He has to find a way to make this right, find a way to convince Dean he made the biggest mistake of his life, so that’s why he’s up at 1 am on a Skype call with Charlie playing the song he’s been working to get perfect for the past week. 

Looking back he knows he should have listen to everyone that the head of the label, Baz, was a scumbag who was only in the business for the money and was taking advantage of Cas being a young, very talented artist, who happened to live in the middle of nowhere and had just been offered the only shot at his dream. 

“Okay,” Charlie exclaimed hopping onto her bed in front of her laptop, cell phone in one hand and soda in the other. “Let’s hear it, and Cas all the pressure because this better be perfect. He deserves the world.”  
Cas stared down at his acoustic. “I know, Charlie I messed up, but I’m coming home and I’m going to do any and everything to show him how much I know I messed up.” 

__

I woke up in Nashville  
But it still felt like a dream  
Like the one I've been chasing  
Since the day I first played a six string

I loaded up the hand-me-down car  
Went for broke, broke your heart  
Didn't wanna but, boy, I thought I had to  
But dreaming's just sleeping here without you

I was so wrong for thinking you  
Were something I could ever do without  
Thought everything I wanted was in this town  
But you were all that I needed all along  
It took me long enough  
But I woke up  
I woke up in Nashville

'Cause those Broadway lights don't shine  
The way that your eyes did  
When they were staring back right back in mine  
Been trying to live  
With only half of my heart  
Just sleep walking in the Tennessee dark  
If I can't make every memory with you  
Then dreaming's just sleeping here without you

I was so wrong for thinking you  
Were something I could ever do without  
Thought everything I wanted was in this town  
But you were all that I needed all along  
It took me long enough  
But I woke up  
In a cold sweat  
And catching my breath  
Dropping my pride

I was so wrong for thinking you  
Were something I could ever do without  
Thought everything I wanted was in this town  
But you were all that I needed all along  
It took me long enough  
But I woke up  
I woke up in Nashville  
Just thinking of you still

When Cas finished the song they both had tears in their eyes. Charlie laughed whipping hers away, “Cas, when are you coming home?”  
“The cars packed, just clothes and this left in the room. Nine hour drive, probably ten after food and gas. I’m hoping six tomorrow night.”  
“You going straight to Deans?”  
“Actually,” Cas starts. “I was hoping I could stay with you for the first night.” Cas is softly playing chords on his acoustic. “I just need to be back for a night before I find out if Dean hates me or not.”  
“Of course.”  
“I need to try to sleep, I wanna leave around eight tomorrow and it’s after two. Thanks Charlie, for everything.”  
“Love you Cas, be careful tomorrow, and for what it’s worth, Dean could never hate you.”  
“I love you too.”  
Cas closes his laptop with a sigh, puts his acoustic up, and tries to sleep for the next five hours before he gives up and gets ready to face Dean. 

 

—-——

Dean leaned against the side of his car staring up at sky, wondering why the hell he let Sam convince him to come out tonight and what the fuck Cas was doing back in town. While debating on rather to just leave Sam to find his own way home or go back in and face the music the door opens. Seeing Cas walk out of the bar over to his car is such a familiar sight that he can feel his heart breaking not being able to reach out and pull Cas into him. 

Cas stops a few steps from Dean, further away then he’s use to but still closer then he would be comfortable with almost anyone else. Cas is pushing some of the gravel around with the tip of his shoe when he looks up takes a deep breath and says “You were right. About all of it” 

————-

Two months ago

Dean is passing back and forth in front of the couch Cas is sitting on, Cas has his legs pulled up to his chest and his head bent down on his knees. 

“I just don’t understand why you’re so upset about this,” Cas starts with his head still down “Me moving for a year isn’t going to break us. Dean we have been dating since we were sixteen. Eight years, and you just want to let it all go because you think this guy has a crush on me?” 

Dean sighs sitting on the coffee table in front of Cas, reaching out to put his hand on Cas’ cheek to make Cas look at him. He uses his thumbs to wipe away the tears, “Baby, you know a year apart isn’t going to break us, I love you Castiel.” Dean sighs, he doesn’t want to have to say this, hates that he even thinks it. “Look, Cas this guy, Balthazar, he talks a big game, but he wants you. You don’t notice but the way he looks at you, hell the way he looks at us. This isn’t about your music, if it was he wouldn’t put it in a fucking contract that you have to live in Nashville, who does that? He wants to get you away from me. When I told him that I have a business to run here and when you have to go to meetings or recording sessions I would stay here, I seen something in his eyes for a second. The next fucking day Cas he added that to the contract.” 

Cas’ eyes turn hard and he stares at Dean for what feel like forever before pushing to his feet and storming into their room, he can hear Dean behind him. “Cas I don’t care if you go, I want you to have this, you’ve wanted this ever since you played my dads old acoustic, and I’ve wanted it for you for just as long but.. “ when Dean walks in the room and sees Cas’ suitcase on the bed and him tossing clothes into it he stops in his tracks. “What are you doing.” 

Cas has never packed so fast in his life and if he would stop to think for a second he would realize he’s forgot over half the stuff he would normally pack but right now he’s so furious that he can hardly think. “What do you think I’m doing Dean?” He turns to face him pulling the suitcase off the bed and grabbing his favorite acoustic from the stands in the corner and putting it in his case. “I’m leaving, I’m glad that after eight years I finally know you never believed in my music. That all I am to you is a pretty face and a nice ass.” He pushes past Dean bumping his shoulder on his way out of the room.  
“What the fuck, Cas that’s not what I said” 

Cas grabs his phone off the table, picks up the keys of the old car they never drive and opens the door. “Sure it is ‘This isn’t about your music’ that’s exactly what you said and you did a pretty good job saying he just wants to fuck me without actually saying it.” 

The door clicks shut behind him and Dean is opening it just as fast as it was closed. “Goddamnit Cas, will you just stop for a second, you’re not listening to me.”  
Cas is pushing his stuff in the back seat of the car next to the Impala. When he closes the door and moves to open the front he looks over at Dean and does his best not to break down, not yet, and simple says. “Goodbye Dean.” before sliding into the car and pulling off. He makes it to the gas station about a mile from their house before he has to stop because he’s crying so hard. He picks up his phone and already has ten missed calls from Dean and one message 

From Dean: Where are you going?  
To Dean: Nashville. 

He click over to his contact list to call Balthazar. The phone only rings a twice before he hears Baz’s heavy British accent come on the line.  
“Well hello darling, what do I owe the pleasure of a late night call.”  
“I’m on my way to Nashville, I’m going to sign the contract.” He keeps his voice surprisingly even as he talks and if Baz notices anything he doesn’t say it.  
“That’s great! Go to the Kimpton, give them my name, and tell them to charge all expenses to the card I keep on file there. Call me in the morning and we’ll meet up.” 

————- 

Dean is still standing in the driveway, he’s called Cas ten times getting his voicemail after a handful of rings each time, finally he sends a simple text, and the answer he got back brought him to his knees. A grown man literally sitting in his driveway in tears. Clicking back on his phone and over to the group conversation with Sam and Charlie and simple sends Cas left. He gets up and walks into their home that now feels far to empty. He face is still wet when he lays down on the bed and pulls Cas’ pillow into his body and cries in a way he never has before. 

—————-

It’s been two weeks since Cas left. Two weeks since Sam and Charlie found Dean alone in his home. Two weeks since they set up all night with him, telling him that him and Cas will figure everything out. Two weeks since Cas stop answering his phone and stopped replying to texts. 

Sam has never seen Dean the way he’s been since. The first night made sense to him, Dean drinking himself sick with him and Charlie probably wasn’t the best way to handle Cas leaving but it made sense to him. Ever since that first night Dean has shut down when it comes to all things Cas. Dean has been working as many hours as he possibly can at Winchester Auto, going home long enough to sleep and eat and he’s right back at the shop. 

After a few more weeks of it Sam couldn’t take it anymore, so for the past three weeks every Friday he’s gone to Dean’s and tired to convince him to at least come to the Roadhouse with him, everytime Dean said no and they would sit watch tv and definitely not talk about Cas. 

Now he finds himself standing next to Charlie watching Cas follow Dean outside and trying really hard not to go punch the guy. 

Turning on Charlie and trying not to be angry at her. “Charlie, what the fuck are you thinking? You’re hanging out with Cas? How long has he been back anyways?”  
“Dude, stop with the twenty questions, Cas is back and he’s back to stay. Also I’m not saying much because I promised I wouldn’t but I think this will be good for Dean.”  
“Good for him? Goddammit Charlie he left and never said another word to any of us.”  
“Sam, just give them tonight, we’ll see what happens and if you decide you still want to kick Cas’ ass I’ll help, but let’s let them talk.”  
Sam’s phone dings in his pocket and he pulls it out the same time he takes a long drink of beer 

From Dean: Catch a ride with Charlie, I need to talk to Cas.  
To Dean: Thought it was a no chick flick night  
From Dean: Bitch  
To Dean: Jerk 

Sam flips his phone around for Charlie to see.  
“Told you, he’s already joking more after one minute with him then he has in two months.”  
“Yea, it’s weird that I miss him calling me a bitch huh?” Sam laughs. “But Charlie I swear to god if he hurts him again I will kick his ass” 

 

————-

 

“You were right. About all of it.” 

The look on Cas face as he says the words has Dean pulling the man into a tight hug that Cas immediately returns. Dean can feel him shaking and pull his face up to meet his eyes “Hey, don’t cry okay? Let’s go talk. I know the perfect place.” Dean winks at him, and god how easy it is for him to forget these last two months with Cas finally back in his arms but he knows they have to talk. 

Cas nods his head at him and goes to get in the passenger's side of the Impala. Dean is typing on his phone with one hand and starting the car with the other, putting his phone away he turns down a road him and Cas spend most of their teen years hiding away from everyone. 

The whole drive to the wheat field that Dean deemed their spot years ago neither of them say a word. It’s only a five minute drive from the roadhouse to the spot he always parks in, but it’s the longest of his life. 

Cas starts rambling as soon as Dean has the car in park. “You weren’t supposed to know I was back in town till tomorrow. The only reason I even went to the bar was because I had a plan, I wanted to really show you that I know I messed up but I needed Ellen’s help and Charlie said you hadn’t been out since I left. Dean I’m so sorry. I should have listened to you, to what you were actually trying to say, but instead I.. God Dean, I don’t even know what I was thinking.” 

Dean was quiet for a bit before he turned the car off, got out and walked around the back to open the trunk to get the blanket he keeps in there for nights like these, he’s only used it once since Cas left. A night where he missed him so much he drove out here without telling anyone, drank a bottle of whiskey and had to sleep it off in the Impala before driving to the shop in the same clothes from the day before. Dean has to physically shake off the memory while he walks around to the front of the car and motions for Cas to join him as he lays the blanket down for them. 

Both of them are sitting crossed legged facing each other when Dean finally speaks. “You said I was right, what do you mean exactly because you really fucking misunderstood me that night Cas. I would never..” 

“I know,” Cas cuts him off, he stares down at his hands. “The night I left I called Balthazar and told him I wanted to sign the contract, he got me a room at this stupid expensive hotel, we meet the next afternoon and I signed it. I didn’t sleep, just left and drove straight there only stopping for gas and when I finally made it I just laid awake. He asked me why I looked so exhausted and I told him about our fight. Well, I told him about my side of the fight. Dean I was so mad, I didn’t even stop to think about what exactly you said until after I was there for a little over a month and Balthazar invited me and a couple other of us out for drinks. He was paying for everyone and I drank a lot, music and that was the only distraction I had from the pain, and most of the time that didn’t even help. Anyways, I was ordering an Uber when Balthazar said he would drive me back to the hotel, I didn’t even think anything about it. When we got back to the hotel he wanted to walk me up and god Dean I was so fucking stupid. I could barely walk, I don’t think I’ve been that drunk since the first time we stole that moonshine from Bobby and hide out in his yard all night. When we got to the room I dropped the key and he picked it up and opened the door, when I turned to tell him bye he was right behind me and pushed me in the room. He shut the door and I was trapped between him and the door..”  
“I’m going to fucking kill him” Cas looked up for the first time since he started talking, Dean eyes were bright and the tips of his ears were red, a sign he was pissed off.  
“Just.” Cas paused pulling his knees up to his chest “Just let me finish okay? Please”  
Dean nodded his head and ran his hand over his face. “Yea okay.”  
“I’ll never forget how gross it felt, he pushed one of his legs between mine and I pushed him away but he grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head, then he he whispered in my ear ‘Come on Castiel, I’m going to make you a star remember?’ I kneed him in the dick and push him off me told him to get the fuck out of my room. That night I thought back to our fight and Dean you were right. I didn’t want you to be, so mad that you were and I went the next day to meet a lawyer to see if I could get out of the contract. It took till last week but I did. Her name was Anna and she even gave me the number to a guy in KC who wants to work with me, but I haven’t even talked to him yet. I just needed to come home.”  
“I’m still going to fucking kill him.” Dean stood up and looked out at the field thinking of what the hell to even say. “You know,” he started with his back to Cas, “I didn’t want to be right either, I hoped like hell I was wrong, because you deserve to be able to record your music Cas, your voice deserves to be heard.” 

After that both of them went silent, Dean staring out at the field, Cas staring at Deans back when Cas finally whispered, voice rough trying to hold back tears. “How do you not hate me? What are we doing here Dean, this spot it’s special and I don’t deserve this.” 

Dean turned around and got on his knees in front of Cas, who still had his chin propped up on his knees and slowly reached out to touch his face. “Baby, I could never hate you. I’m still so fucking in love with you.” 

Cas half gasped and half laughed. “I never stopped loving you either” 

Dean sit back down and pulled Cas over to him. Cas now sit in the between Dean’s legs with his back pressed against Dean’s chest. It’s the most relaxed either of them have been for months, Dean pressed a quick kiss to the side of Cas’ neck and took a deep breath. “Babe, as much as I want to pretend like the last two months didn’t happen, and with you here with me it’s easy as hell to do, but you know we got to talk about this.”  
“I know, and I also know that I have a lot to make up for and apologize for,” Cas turned his head to look up at Dean. “But, I just need to know we are going to try and I’ll do whatever it takes”  
“Me too, Cas. Just don’t disappear on me like that again.” Dean's voice broke a little, “I need you.”  
Cas turned on his knees to fully look at Dean. “I need you too. I’m never doing that again, I promise.”  
Dean pulled Cas in close and brushed his lips over the slightly chapped ones, the kiss quickly grew heated as Cas moved completely into Dean’s space, his legs on either side of Dean’s. Dean had one hand on Cas’ hip and the other was slowly running up his back and into his hair. They pulled apart for breath, Cas leaning his forehead onto Deans.  
“Come home?” Dean whispered  
Cas nodded his head the best he could with it still resting against Dean’s and got untangle from the man under him. Once standing Cas pulled Dean to his feet and they walked to the Impala. Cas didn’t even bother going to the passage side, just slide into the middle of the seat from the drivers side and stay pressed against Dean the drive home. 

———————-

Waking up the next morning with a fully clothed Cas pressed against his back was the best morning Dean can remember in a long time. He laid there thinking for a long time, they have so much to work though but right now all that really matters to him is that Cas is back and he says he’s staying.  
He gets out of bed, takes off yesterday’s clothes, has a quick shower and is in a pair of old sweets, cooking breakfast when Cas joins him, he’s also showered and changed into fresh clothes. Cas hops up on the island behind Dean, watching Dean’s back mussels move as he cooks.  
Dean glances over his shoulder at him. “God, it’s good to see you back in that spot babe.”  
Cas blushes, “It’s really good to be back” he whispers.  
Dean turns and places a quick kiss to his lips, “Breakfast is almost done.”  
“It smells amazing.”  
Dean laughed, “Just set the table nerd.”

Cas gets a couple of waters out of the fridge and sets them down along with two plates and forks. Dean brings over a bowls of scrambled eggs, bacon, cut up fruit for Cas, and hash browns.  
They eat in a comfortable silence, each stealing glances at one another.  
After they’re done eating and Cas is brining everything over to wash, Dean still at the table.  
“Hey Dean,” He starts looks over at him and turns back to stare at the dishes, “I still need to meet with Ellen, and get a couple of things taken care of today. Will you meet me at the Roadhouse later, I’ll text you with a time?”  
Dean is a little unsure about the whole thing given that he just got Cas back and if he’s completely honest he’s still scared that he’s going to run again, but he keeps telling himself that Cas promised him and if this is going to work he has to trust him.  
“Dean?” Dean was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear Cas sit down next to him.  
“Of course, just let me know when to be there, I’m going to call Sammy see if he wants to go to that stupid Farmers Market. Lord knows I need to make up for the complete dick I’ve been.” Dean laughs but the truth behind it is still there. Sammy never let him fall too far down with Cas gone and he sure as hell wasn’t easy to be around.  
“I love you, Dean.” Cas says and leans in to kiss him softly, “I’m going to text you soon.” He leaves to go get dressed and Dean follows him to lay on the bed and grab his phone off the nightstand. 

To Sam: Farmers Market?  
From Sam: What?  
Dean rolls his eyes.  
To Sam: Do you want to go to the Farmers Market with me?  
From Sam: Are you okay?  
To Sam: For fucks sake, yes. Do you or nah?  
From Sam: Yea dude  
To Sam: Pick you up in 15

Dean is pulling an old Led Zeppelin shirt over his head when Cas walks out of the bathroom and sits on the bed. Dean tosses his phones at Cas. “My brother is an idiot,” Dean laughs, “But that’s where I’ll be if you need me.”  
Cas is also laughing, “You gotta admit, it’s kind of out of character for you.”  
“Yea, yea chuckles. I’ll see you tonight?” Dean asks as he’s leaning over Cas for a kiss, and grabbing his phone back.  
“Yes Dean.”  
“See ya soon babe.” Dean calls out as he’s walking out the door. 

Cas lays back on the bed, feet flat on the sheets, staring up at the ceiling. He’s never been so happy to be in this bed, including the first night he spend in this house with Dean. They worked so hard to get Bobby’s shop switched over to his name and finally when Dean turned 21, his dream of owning his own mechanic shop came true. Bobby stayed on up until a year ago when Dean celebrating his 23rd birthday, Dean had tears in his eyes when he opened Bobby’s card to his signing over the other half of the shop to him. Cas shook himself out of the memory bring him back to present time, where he now had his own set of tears in his eyes from the thought of everything he almost lost. He still wanted to play his song for Dean and he had a lot to do today if that was going to happen.  
Picking up his phone he clicked on Charlie’s name and waited a couple of rings before her bubbly voice was answering with, “Tell me everything!”  
Cas laughed and went into the tell of the last night and this morning with her. 

——————

“So, is it safe to ask you about Cas?” Sam started as they were weaving their way through the mass of people at the market this early on a Saturday.  
“I think we’re going to be okay, I’m scared as fuck, but he said he’s back, explained what happened in Nashville. Honestly I’m just glad he’s home. I didn’t realize how off I’ve been until I woke up this morning and felt like myself again. He wants me to meet him at the Roadhouse tonight.”  
“Yea I got a text from him too, he said I better be there because he wants to thank me for keeping you together while he was gone.”  
“You did you know, without you I would have lost myself. I still didn’t do a great job but thank you Sammy. Honestly. I love you.”  
“Love you too Dean.”  
“Soo, done with all the emotional stuff for now, let’s shop”  
Dean walked over to a honey stand and started picking out a few jar he knew Cas liked with his tea, while Sam followed behind him rolling his eyes. “You know, one of these days you're going to talk about your feelings for more than five seconds at a time.”  
“Yea Yea.” Dean said with an eye roll of his own.  
“Thanks.” Dean said to the person behind the stand as he exchanged the money in his hand for the bag of honey. 

Dean followed Sam over to the organic body and hair wash stand pulling his phone out of his pocket smiling when he seen he had a message from Cas 

From Cas: 8 at the roadhouse?  
To Cas: Wouldn’t miss it

Putting his phone back in his pocket. He walked up next to Sam, “Cas wants to meet at eight, wanna come back to the house and hang out till then? You know, when you get done buying all your girly shit.”  
“Jerk.”  
“Bitch.”  
The brothers laughed walking back to the car, on the way they stopped and picked up a six pack each. They spend the afternoon drinking and joking around watching trash tv.  
Sam has his brother back, but seeing him break so easy, and knowing exactly what caused it he shot off a quick text to Cas. 

To Cas: I don’t know what you did, but never stop okay? I need my brother and he needs you. If you leave again they won’t find your body.  
From Cas: Noted. Trust me Sam, it’s the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. He’s my world. 

“I’m going to change and get ready, I’ll be back” Dean called our already halfway down the hall.  
Sam spend the time cleaning up their mess of take out they order and beer bottles scattered across the table.  
“Ready Sasquatch?”

As Dean was picking up the keys to the Impala he had no idea that for the second time in 24 hours his world would be flipped upside down.  
——————

Setting up his equipment and making sure everything sounded right only took a couple of hours before the Roadhouse opened. He’s been playing in this bar since he was eighteen and most of the stuff here was brought second hand by him or equipment that was given to him for Birthdays and other holidays. 

Now Cas had what felt like endless hours of waiting, something he’s never been good at. Which lead to second guessing himself. Which lead to him picking up the phone and calling the one person in Nashville he made friends, Anna. 

“I don’t think I can do it, what if there’s too much damage?” 

These are the last words Ellen hears as Cas walks out the front of the bar, and for his sake, he better hope he’s not planning to run again. 

————-

Dean and Sam pulled up at the roadhouse, and as Dean killed the engine he looked around for the beat up car Cas took a liking too and won’t let him touch. 

“Maybe he rode with someone else?” Sam, always the optimist, said from next to him.  
“Yea, maybe. Let’s go.” 

Dean pick a sit at the bar and order him and Sam each a shot and a beer.  
“Ellen, you seen this guy, about this tall, big mess of black hair, bright blues eyes?” Dean smirked, trying to hide how nervous he actually was.  
“He left after spending a couple hours setting up the stage before I opened, haven’t seen him since.” She didn’t look happy and it did little to calm his nerves.  
“Let’s grab a table where we can see then, Ellen keep me coming. My treat tonight.” Sam motioned his head in the diction of the table he was planning on sitting. 

Both boys pulled out their phones once they were at their table.  
Dean shot off a quick text to Charlie, while Sam texted Cas 

To Charlie: Have you seen Cas? Meet me at Ellen’s now? 

To Cas: What the fuck dude. Where are you? 

“What’s up bitches?” Charlie said sitting down with her own beer. “What’s going on?”  
“No idea.” They both answered at the same time. 

Just then the familiar sight of Cas on a bar stool behind a mic, and his acoustic in hand appeared as the lights in the bar went down. 

Cas took a deep breath, “Dean, I know the past couple of months have been hard, and this isn’t the song I had planned. I know I’m late but I hope it still counts all the same.”

Cas began playing the opening lines and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off of him as he sang. 

__

I'm just flesh and bone, heart and soul  
And I've earned a couple scars  
I've let once in a lifetime kind of things slide right out of my arms  
I've struck out, I've been knocked down more times than I can count  
But that don't matter now

'Cause when you smile  
I see the sun sink down on a coast out in California  
And there's no doubt  
Because of you, I'm not the man I was before you  
I'm not saying that I'm perfect  
Oh 'cause boy you know I'm not  
But I'll love you with everything I've got  
Boy I'll give you my best shot

You saw a spark inside of me that no one else could find  
Your good morning eyes, they get me high  
Boy you're always on my mind

'Cause when you smile  
I see the sun sink down on a coast out in California  
And there's no doubt  
Because of you, I'm not the man I was before you  
I'm not saying that I'm perfect  
Oh 'cause girl you know I'm not  
But I'll love you with everything I've got  
Boy I'll give you my best shot. 

Cas finished singing and locked eyes with Dean. “Dean, I almost let out out one in a lifetime slip out of my hands when I left, and I can promise you from this moment one I’ll never let that happen again.” Cas is up on his feet walking over to Dean, he knows every eye in the bar is on him but he doesn’t care right now. Once he’s in front of Dean he gets down on his knees. “I want to spend the rest of my life making up the last couple of months to you. If you’ll have me. Dean, please say yes.” 

He pulls a mostly wooden ring with a thin strip of blue gem stone off centered in it out of his pocket, looks up to see Dean is fighting back tears. “God, of course!” Dean pulls Cas to his feet and he stands up next to him. His kiss is quickly interrupted by cat calls and a few claps. “Oh hush you bunch of nerds.” Dean says over his shoulder as he pulls Cas to the car. 

————

Dean drives them to there spot again, this time the silence in car isn’t uncomfortable, it’s full of their combined excitement. The second that Dean has the car in park he pushes Cas up against the side of the car door and kisses him like he hasn’t been able to in months. Cas returns the kiss in full force licking Dean's lips to get him to open them. Dean is panting when he pulls away, “We’re too big for this.” He laughs against Cas chest. “Dean, take me home? Please.” Dean nods and does the best the can to adjust himself in his pants. 

Once in the driveway it’s seconds before they have the door open, their shoes kicked off and both in the bed. This time Dean has a lap full of Cas and he’s slowly pushing his hands up his back and Cas attack’s his neck in kisses. “You have far too many clothes for someone doing that with their mouth.” Dean works both of there shirts off and gets to work on Cas’ pants, while his mouths works over Cas’ Adams Apple.  
Cas gasps “Fuck, Dean please.”  
“Is that what you want, baby?”  
Cas nods his head and Dean reaches over to grab a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Cas has his pants down to his knees and Deans pulls them the rest of the way off, he locks eyes with an almost completely naked Cas and reaches up to lock their hands together. “I’ve missed you so much, Castiel.”  
“Me too, Dean.” He pulls Dean’s hand to his lips and kisses the ring on his finger. “You say yes.” He smiles up at Dean all full and gummy in a way that still make Dean's stomach flip.  
Dean leans over Cas their locked set of hands above Cas head and Dean's other one pushing Cas hair back, “Was always going too. You’ve always been it for me.”  
Cas doesn’t know what else to do so he leans up and kisses Dean, it’s not long before the fire is back in their kisses and Dean is trying to work his pants down with one hand. “Here, I’ll help.” Cas laughs as he pushes both Deans pants and underwear down at the same time and moves onto his underwear next.  
Dean opens the bottle of lube and locks eyes with Cas as he slowly pushes on finger in. Cas’ eyes roll back, and he feels like a virgin again, he’s always so close and they started.  
Dean’s added a second finger when Cas lets out a loud moan “Dean, I need..”  
“Yea, fuck me too, look at you. I’m almost there babe.”  
Cas nods and runs his now free hands up Dean's chest, Dean is watching a third finger disappear into Cas’ ass when Cas pulls Dean’s face up to look at him.  
“Please, I’m ready. Need you.”  
“Yea, okay, yea.”  
Dean hasn’t been so nervous for sex since he took Cas’ virginity in the back of the Impala out by the wheat field.  
He leans down to kiss Cas as he slides in, “Goddamn you feel good.” He whispers against Cas lips. Dean gets up on his knees to get a better angle and Cas quickly wraps his legs around Dean’s middle.  
Dean is so close and from the nosies Cas is making he knows he is too. “Touch yourself babe. Come with me.”  
Cas reaches down to pull his dick a couple of time before his stomach is covered in come and Dean is buried deep inside him with his forehead resting against Cas’.  
They lay like that, just looking at each other until Dean grows soft and slips out of Cas.  
“I’ll get a towel, you keep looking sexy.” Dean says into a kiss.  
When he gets back he’s wipes Cas’ stomach off and lays in bed and pulls Cas around him.  
“We’re getting married.” Dean whispers into the dark.  
“We’re getting married.” Cas echos back with a kiss to the soft spot of skin behind Dean’s ear.


End file.
